Like Old Times
by MsShantelNatino
Summary: Blade. That was her "Title". Garth. That Was His. Out of all the times they could of met, when Blade looked her best. He chose this one. Lets see how many interruptions there can be, before they finally admit their feelings.
1. Shall We?

Fable FanFic: Old Friends, New Wounds  
Chapter 1 : Shall We?

**Authors Note: I don't own anything. Everything goes to the gods at Lionhead. Well here you go, something that has been plaguing my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy it. BAYMN!**

With a swift swipe of her Master Long sword, the womanly looking man collapsed to the ground in a pile of blood.

"Bastard" She whispered to herself.

No matter where she went, betrayal and hatred seemed to follow her every move. She walked on upwards out of Echo Mine, her dark ponytail looking ragged, clothes soaked in Hobbe guts and human blood and heavens knows what else. Wincing at the clean cut across her stomach she pushed open the door to reveal the outside world.

Squinting her eyes at the sudden sunlight she shielded them with her arm. She trod onwards to rest at a nearby tree. Her back rubbing against the bark as she slid downwards. Blade. That was her 'title'. She didn't care much for fancy names like 'Chosen One' or 'Lion Heart', this girl wanted something short and sweet and could describe her actions in one word. Blade, pretty much did that. Of course she had a gun, and used a little bit of will now and again, but she treated her sword like her companion. A lone sigh escaped her lips. Memories flooded her mind of her deceased friend. How he died so needlessly. The choices Theresa gave were pathetic. Wealth wasn't something she needed. Money didn't bring her happiness. Ever since Rose died in front of Blade, nothing did. The moment when she was surrounded with a white light and 3 cards, she thought to herself her supposed 'choices' were poor. She wanted nothing but her sister back. She thought about the love card, but her dog was getting old, he probably would have passed away soon anyway, at least he died a worthy death, even if it was needless. Blade didn't have any family either, she had plenty of admirers yet none of them seemed appealing; she knew that would get in the way of her duties.

She was exhausted and could feel burning in her eyes were tears were filling up. She tried to shuffle positions but winced and the pain of her new wound. She used her last health potion during her battle with the Hobbes; she wasn't expecting another one when Tommy turned up.

She put her head in her knees and breathed heavily, hand over wound. So wrapped up in her own memories she didn't even here someone approaching.

"You might need a potion for that".

Blade was about to tell him where he could shove that potion but soon recognised the voice. With a gasp she looked up to see a tall, dark skinned man, with white hair and very bright will lines standing a few paces in front.

Garth.

"Garth?" she said bounding to her feet only to curse at the cut screaming for healing.

"Hello. Nice to see you in top condition." His eyes gestured towards the wound and guts. Blade swore she could see a smirk tugging at the side of his face, but soon trashed the thought. It was rare Garth showed any type of emotion.

"Blame it on countless numbers of hobbes and years of fighting for my life." She said trying to smile, even though it was so hard to with a big gaping wound stretching across her stomach. She nearly tripped only to be supported by Garths cold but welcomed support.

Garth was really the only one that she had any type of feelings for. She did her best to avoid Reaver like he was the plague. Hammer was a good friend, but often did she get in the way in battle, and that annoyed Blade to no end since she was used to fighting solo. Shadow, her dog, she cherished dearly for he was her sort of friend. Quiet but fierce in battle, and did anything to protect his master. Even die. She shook her head to rid the thought and soon supported herself to stand up straight.

"I suppose i know where you come from." He said in his usual gruff tone.

Blade felt like screaming, how many people said that. 5? 6? 7? 100? _Nobody_ knew what she had been through, what she felt. How selfless she was. How she gave up nearly everything she had, owned and loved, so everybody could be happy. Nobody.

"What brings you back to Albion?" Blade questioned rather coolly.

Garth seemed to ponder on the thought for a bit then looked towards the ground, then back facing Blade. He opened his mouth then slammed it shut.

Finally he said "Reaver. He's been driving me mad. Samarkand's a lovely place when he isn't trying to kill and bed everyone inhabiting the land."

"That sounds like Reaver." She said with a slight smile.

"I don't suppose my tower is still standing?" Garth said raising an eyebrow.

"I was killing highwaymen and assassins near there a few nights ago, last time I checked it was still  
standing."

"Good, perhaps we shall catch up there?" He said with a hint of hopefulness in his usual gruff voice.

"Sure once I tend to this lovely little wound." Blade said looking towards her stomach.  
Garth jumbled about in various potions strapped on his body before passing what looked like a health poultice. Blade took it eagerly gave a nod of the head in appreciation before downing in one, if there was one thing Hammer could teach, that was drinking.

What seemed like a thanks escaped her lips before she threw the empty bottle behind her with an almighty smash. The wound seemed to heal up fairly quickly, and before she could even say what on earth he put in that potion, Garth gestured his hand towards Oakfield...

"Shall We?"


	2. ReOpening Old Wounds

Chapter 2: Re Opening Old Wounds

The trip to Brightwood Tower seemed pretty long, yet Blade was thankful for not having any disruptions, which was a change. She guessed some Bounty Hunting and some money in the right places can make a difference. They exchanged some small talk, some old memories, and joked when it started to get awkwardly silent. They soon reached their destination, and headed up the stairs to where they would sit.

Garth gestured to where Blade could sit and asked if she wanted to take her black highwaymen coat off and hang it on a nearby rack. Luckily it was raining on the way over, so that managed to get most of the blood and guts off of her. Blade accepted and collapsed back into the two seated couch now only wearing a black corset, black slacks tucked into black boots, with an exhausted look on her face.

The log fire was roaring in the background, if the tower wasn't so eerily big, this room would actually be quite cosy. Garth walked over to what seemed like a drinks cabinet, took out a dusty looking bottle and asked if Blade wanted a drink. Blade was always a heavy drinker. When she killed, she felt nothing. When she saw countless statues of her, she felt nothing. When she gave out countless numbers of autographs to annoying little children, she felt nothing. She drank to feel something. Anything. Even pain seemed like a welcomed emotion. Blade nodded and Garth began to pour what appeared to be wine into to glasses and gave one back to Blade and retired to his chair and put his glass on a nearby table.

Blade took a sip and followed suit, then put her right leg over her left one and laced her fingers together over her stomach, staring down. For once, she actually looked as smart as she was.

Without further due, Garth began with his first question.

"So, do you have any family? Children?" He said in a questioning voice.

"No. Well, once, two beautiful children and a wonderful husband, but they died at the hands of Balverines" She spat out, not taking her eyes off of her fingers.

Garth for once, looked lost for words. He wasn't used to people just offloading personal memories like that.

She continued.

"When i returned to my farm near here after i left the spire with you, i saw their blood splattered all over the walls, my once beautiful son and daughters were mutilated, and my husband cowering in the corner with a gun in his mouth and finger on the trigger, i was there just to watch him pull it, and his head exploded like a can of TNT." She said, not showing any type of emotion, her face completely unreadable.

She carried on.

"It would have been beautiful work, looked at in the right eyes, timed wonderfully. You know what i did at that moment? I poured alcohol all over the house. Stepped outside and tossed a match and watched as the house burned to the ground. All that time i felt nothing. No pain, loss, misery, not even happiness. I felt like an empty shell."

"I don't know what to say." Was Garth's only reply.

"Don't say anything; i had years of '_I'm sorry for your loss's' and_ _'my condolences'_ i just wanted people to leave me alone.Bringing back forbidden memories and re-opening old wounds never solves anything. Yet it feels good to finally tell someone about it."

"I'm glad i could be a help then." Garth said after a moment or two to digest what he had just heard.

After all that's she's been through, she deserved someone that was there for her.

He could see tears welling up in her eyes, he stood up and sat next to her arm around her, as she quietly cried in his arms murmuring every now and again 'It's not fair' through floods of tears and sobs.

"I've lost so much, gave so much, and yet no-one seemed to care." She finally said.

"I Do." He said, almost shocked that he said it himself. He slid back in the sofa so Blade could lie comfortably on his chest. She closed her eyes and whispered "Thank You" as she started to fall asleep.

Garth gently caressing her cheek, closed his eyes, he was never any good with people showing this type of emotion. But with her, he felt like he's known her for years and almost knew the exact words to say, it was like they were meant to be.

_Hmph_.

He shook the thought out of his head and began to drift into a realm, a realm full of hopes. A dream.


	3. A Slap To The Face

Blade awoke with her head on her pillow instead of Garth's lap. She was disorientated for a moment, and forgot where she was, but memory soon came galloping back.  
_  
Oh, Avo!_

'_Did i just cry right in front of him?'_

Blade cringed at the thought of her melting down, though she had been bottling those feelings up for a while.

It could be worse.__

How could that be any worse?

It could have been Reaver.

_Good point._

Blade looked outside to see it was dawn, and wondered where Garth was. She clambered out of her seat, still tired, and a little hung-over. She looked at the small drinks table in front of her and noticed a letter, with her name on it. _Typical.  
_

_Blade,_

I hope you are feeling better. I am off out into Bowerstone; there is business I must conclude there. I won't be back for a while, feel free to stay in my tower until you feel capable of leaving, you will find food and drink down in the pantry. Try staying away from the potions, I would hate to come back to find you curled up in a ball choking on one of my experiments. I think you will find it easier if we do not talk about last night. From my experience, you have been bottling those feeling up for a while, i understand, and i am here if you ever need anything.

Regards,  
Garth.

Blades face reddened for a moment, and her stomach did a little back flip at the last line. Blade shook her head and stood up, grabbed her highway man coat and weapons and exited the castle. The bright light hit her like a hammer, and caused Blade to stumble back a few steps. She shielded her eyes with her hands, and left. From what she was told, she had some work in Bloodstone. She would come back and leave some gold for Garth when she got the time, which was the least she could do.

It was darkening, and Blade was aboard a ship leaning over the rail, crisp sea air nipping at her name, and a salty taste upon her tongue. She was caught in a haze of bliss at the sunset and the reddened sky. That was until a firm hand slapped across her backside.

That caught Blade of guard and nearly caused her fall over board, and let out a rather high pitch scream.

Then hands slid across her waist and stomach and someone whispered in her ear;

"My, my , my, if it isn't my favourite hero. I haven't seen you delectable body in some time."

The voice was low and smooth and rather posh for this area.

_Reaver._

"Remember what happened last time you tried one on me. I suggest you let go of me, before I rip off you arm and shove it so far up your arse, you'll be doing sign language out of your mouth." Replied Blade coolly.

"Tsk. So angry, let's relieve some of that... tension, shall we?" A low chuckle left Reaver's perfect mouth.

"Of course." answered Blade almost instantly, which caused Reaver to move his head backwards in shock.

_Whack._

Blade kicked her foot backwards, right into Reaver's crotch, causing him to stumble back and fall over, with hands protecting his crown jewels, almost squealing in pain, the small crowd that was aboard the ship soon turned around and were watching the commotion, all gasping and whispering.

_'Isn't that Reaver?'  
'The Pirate King?'  
'Isn't that Blade?'  
'The Hero?'  
'That's gotta' hurt".  
_  
Blade wasn't stupid, and knew he would pull out his gun at any moment, and the shore of Bloodstone was just in view. Blade hopped onto the railing of the ship. She heard Reaver stumbling to his feet, still some pain.

"You _bitch_! I'll have you pretty little head over my fireplace for that!" Reaver snapped with certain venom.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Now that would certainly ruin my home wouldn't it?" Blade answered, with a certain smirk.

Reaver stopped pulled back his gun in confusion like he just got asked how to make a potion.

"You bought the place?"

_Splash._

In a most elegant stance, Blade swan dived of into the sea, and began to swim to Bloodstone. She knew Reaver would catch up soon, and would be rooting the place out in search for her. She had a plan. Time for Reaver to get a taste of himself.

But she would need Garth.

Perhaps this could be her chance to be near to him again.


End file.
